


The Di-Sword

by reminiscence



Category: Chaos;Head - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, riddle, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It is a contradictory existence in and of itself.





	

It was the truth that revealed the lies  
or the lie that revealed the truth.  
It lived in their minds, in another world  
where they could only think to reach  
except they could reach.

It was the weapon to slay the lies.  
It was the weapon to slay the truth  
and live in those lies.  
It was the weapon who could decide  
which was the truth, and which the lie.

It's a weapon that lets them reforge the world  
and their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #53 – riddle poetry


End file.
